A Twist of Fate
by RiaTalla13
Summary: What would happen if Anakin Skywalker chose to remain in the light? What if, nineteen years later, Force-users begin to have visions of what that time should have been like? Will try to update as much as possible. Rated T for, well, Star Wars. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is something I started thinking about one day. It's pretty much where Anakin doesn't decide to go to the Dark Side, but 19 years later Force-users begin to have visions of what should have been. Not quite sure where it'll go. Feel free to comment, but keep the criticism constructive. Hating is pointless and does nothing to help me. You don't like the FanFic, you don't read it. Other than that, I love comments. I'll try to respond to what you say in the next chapter, but forgive me if I forget or leave it out. Not sure how often I'll update. Bear with me.**

Anakin Skywalker stood in Chancellor Palpatine's office, taking in the scene before him. Master Windu had his lightsaber aimed at Palpatine's chest. The Chancellor was unarmed.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine told him.

Anakin observed the scene. If he was correct, the Chancellor was a Sith Lord. There was no way he was as defenseless as he looked. Also, there was no way the Jedi would be taking over. Anakin had no love of Mace Windu, but most of the Jedi were good people.

His dreams could just a coincidence, right?

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have _lost_ ," Mace Windu declared.

"No. _No_ ," Sidious cackled. "You will die!" Suddenly, a bought of unnatural lightning came out of the Sith Lord.

 _Well, that does it._

"You. You were just trying to get me on your side. You wanted me for my power. You had no intention of doing what I asked. I'll never join you," Anakin told Palpatine.

He attacked.

To his credit, the Sith Lord put up quite a fight. But the two Jedi were not just in better shape, but they were also much younger, and he was unarmed. Sidious was defeated quickly. Before the Jedi could deliver a fatal blow, he jumped out the window onto an awaiting speeder.

"Skywalker. I'm impressed. His temptation was hard to resist," Windu told him.

"I'm just glad he's gone. Now both Sith are dead, we can get on with our lives. He was the leader of the Separatists. Perhaps we can make peace with them." Anakin looked out the broken window. There was a grease spot on the faraway ground.

"Let's go back to the Council with the good news. There may be a promotion in store for you," Master Windu said, with a hint of a smile.

 **Nineteen Years Later**

Leia Amidala-Skywalker sat down in the pilot seat of her ship, the _Mirrorbright_ , her twin brother, Luke, looking over her shoulder, as they came out of hyperspace.

"Well, here it is. Tatooine. Still don't understand why you guys wanted to come here so badly," commented their good friend, Ezra Bridger, who was playing holo-chess with their droid, R2-D2 in the back.

"Our dad was raised here, and he's never let us come until now. Leia and I want to see why he hates it so much!" Luke defended.

"Whatever. Any adventure with you two is bound to be interesting, seeing as everyone seems to know your parents."

Leia remained silent, guiding her ship through the dustball's upper atmosphere. The scanners reported a small city a few kilometers west of their current location. The nineteen-year-old Jedi accelerated, heading to the spaceport. She could now see it coming up.

Then, out of nowhere, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, happy late Halloween. Cubs are still in the World Series, so that's good. I didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon. Most chapters will be longer than the first one, but I was just trying to get the story started. Leia's ship, the** ** _Mirrorbright,_** **is based off the ship she had in** ** _Bloodline_** **.**

 **Thank you to thechosenbibliophile for review my fanfiction! :) I love anyone who takes the time to, but also that you to anyone who favorited or followed this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'd hope you had figured this out by now.**

 _Playing with dolls at age five with Bail Organa. Going to Senate sessions, never fitting in with the other children. Memories flew through Leia's mind, none of them her actual experiences. Another life, another destiny._

 _Things began to slow down. Leia saw herself being handed some sort of plans by a woman. Putting them in R2 when her ship was boarded. Being captured, taken to a man in a menacing dark suit. Taken to a cell. Tortured for hours and hours, writhing on the floor, begging for mercy. Taken in front of a viewport. Alderaan._

 _"You can't! Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons!" she heard herself shout._

 _"Would you prefer another target, a_ military _target? Then name the system," an older man in an Imperial uniform demanded._

 _"Dantooine. They're on Dantooine," she replied._

 _"Continued firing," the man told another officer who was sitting at a command port._

 _A green laser came from somewhere near the ship Leia was on . . . and then Alderaan was gone. A field of space junk was all that was left of the once beautiful planet._

"Alderaan!" Leia sat up with a start.

"Kanan!" she heard Ezra shout, somewhere to her right.

"Ben!" Luke yelled.

They looked at each other.

Leia immediately got up and looked out the viewport. It looked as though they had crashed, and the front was half-buried in the sand.

"What was that?" Leia asked.

"I—I had a vision. It was like I was living someone else's life—yet it was my own," Luke replied.

"Yeah. I—I saw you, Leia. You were some sort of . . . princess, I think. I was part of a small rebel crew, and you delivered supplies to us. On Lothal. You were from Alderaan," Ezra told her. "You, too Luke. I went to Tatooine with this rebel crew, well, mainly this one guy, Kanan Jarrus . . . anyway, I saw you and Obi Wan. Maul . . . he was hunting Obi Wan. We had to help . . . I think we were trying to keep you from finding out about the Jedi and the Force."

"I saw you, Leia" Luke said. "You were trapped on an Imperial base. There was this guy—"

"Black life support suit, respirator, addressed as 'Lord Vader'?" Ezra asked.

"How'd you know?" Luke and Leia said at the same time.

"I saw him."

"And then . . . Ben." Luke looked really upset.

"Ben?" Leia asked.

"Kenobi. Think he was Obi Wan, but he had been on Tatooine for a long time, which makes sense with Ezra's vision. As was I. He—he told me . . . Vader killed our dad." Luke's face was ashen. His blue eyes faded to a stormy gray.

"Luke, are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"Ben . . ." Luke moaned. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed.

"Luke!" Leia yelled, and knelt down beside him, checking his pulse. He seemed fine, so why had he collapsed?

"Is he—?" Ezra began.

"No, he's not dead, thank the Force. This is something to do with the visions we had. I have a feeling—" Leia took a breath, worried for her twin, "—I have a feeling his was more . . . intense than ours. Either that, or he's simply reacting to it in a different way."

Then Ezra's eyes took on the gray color. He stared at Leia, but she could tell that he couldn't see her. He was looking at something only he could see.

"Ezra?" Leia asked, an edge of fear in her voice.

Ezra said nothing, not seeming to have heard her.

Leia ran to the controls, leaving the two boys lying there. She pressed the com link on the dashboard of her ship. "Hello? Dad? This is Leia. Luke and Ezra are unresponsive. We all had some sort of vision as we came into Tatooine's orbit. Come in, Dad. Hello?" Nothing. Leia tried again.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Obi Wan? _Anyone?_ " She was getting really nervous.

"Leia? Is that you?" she heard her father's voice come over the speakers, shaky. A small blue figure of him appeared over the dashboard.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Anakin Skywalker looked like he had spent a long time crying, something she had never, ever, seen him do.

"Leia . . . I'm so sorry . . ." he choked out.

"What are you _talking about_?" This behavior was completely out of character.

"It wasn't me . . . not really . . ."

"Dad, can you hear me?" This was getting scary. "Put Mom through."

Padme Amidala appeared in holographic form.

"Mom, what's going on with Dad?" Leia asked.

"Not sure. He had some sort of vision—then he started crying. I've never seen him like this before. He refuses to tell me what he saw." Her mother looked very concerned. "Did you have a vision, too?"

"Yes. That's why I'm calling. Luke and Ezra also had them, but are now unresponsive. Our ship crashed. Can you come?"

"Of course. I'll be there in a few hours." Leia ended the transmission.

This was going to be a long "few hours". She decided to try to wake the boys. Luke moaned faintly, but Ezra remained still and silent.

Leia sat down with her legs crossed and looked at her friends. They looked almost peaceful in their Force-induced sleep, although she figured that they were actually in a lot of pain in their minds.

After what seemed like forever, Luke began to stir.

"Ugh . . . what happened?" he asked.

"You passed out. Not sure why. You started muttering about 'Ben'. Your eyes changed color, and then you passed out. Ezra followed suit a bit later. I contacted Mom and Dad. Dad's an emotional wreck, and Mom can't figure out why. She's on her way to rescue us." Leia sighed. It had been a long couple of hours.

"Why didn't you pass out as well?" Luke asked, obviously thinking hard.

"Not sure. You guys' other lives must have been more traumatic. Or maybe I'm just more resilient." She smirked. "After all, I saw my own _planet_ get blown up, and I didn't go unconscious."

Ezra sat straight up, eyes wide open. His eyes were still that shade of storm-cloud gray. "AHSOKA!"

"Ezra, are you okay?" Luke asked.

Ezra looked around, pupils dialated. Then he seemed to remember where he was. His eyes returned to their normal royal blue. "Y—yeah. I—I think I am."

"What did you see?" Luke seemed to understand what had just happened to Ezra.

The dark-haired boy shook his head, overwhelmed by what he had experienced. "I'm not ready to remember it."

Leia made eye contact with her brother, and they had a wordless argument. Luke wanted to question Ezra more. Leia knew to let it be. After a few seconds of intense staring, Leia won out. She attempted to change the subject.

"Our mom is on her way to help us. Dad . . . well, he's a mess. Mom can't figure out why. I wonder . . ." An idea struck her. "Mom wasn't affected by visions. I bet it only affected Force-users."

"That makes sense. This other timeline we were seeing . . . maybe it was something that was supposed to happen, but didn't. Someone must have made a decision . . . hmm." Luke was deep in thought, as he often did when discovering something. Leia found it incredibly annoying sometimes.

"What about Dad?" Leia asked. "Why was he so . . . messed up?"

"I don't know. Obi Wan said that Vader killed him. I wonder if he knew Vader well," Luke mused.

"No . . . no, Ahsoka seemed to think it was more than that. When she saw Vader, on Malachor, she said that she thought she knew who it was under the mask, but she thought her master could very be that awful. I'm thinking . . ." Ezra took a breath. "I'm thinking that Anakin fell to the Dark Side in that other timeline. That he became Vader."

Leia was sent reeling by this. She thought about all the torture, Alderaan, all the people, the evil monster in the mask . . . could it be her _father_? Anakin Skywalker was nothing like that. He could _never_ be like that. Her dad was an amazing, caring, sometimes embarrassing, but still great person. He was the exact opposite of Vader. There was nothing Leia could think of to prove that.

"No . . . no . . ." she muttered, the world around her fading to gray. She slipped into a state of grief, disbelief, and fear. Leia felt herself float away from her body, her spirit curled into a little ball in the Force. She couldn't accept the truth. It was impossible. Her father—

"Could never be as vile as _you_ ," she heard a feminine voice say. Ahsoka?

"Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him," another voice came, masculine, altered. _Vader_.

"Then I will avenge his death," said Ahsoka.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," Vader challenged.

"I am no Jedi," Ahsoka bit back.

Leia could see the fight now. Ezra, looking a few years younger, was on the ground. Ahsoka lunged at Vader with her two pure white lightsabers. Vader—Leia refused to think of him as her father—defended back with his single crimson blade. The fight went on for a bit, Ezra escaping with a man of about thirty, wearing a mask. Ahsoka cut Vader's mask open. The face was that of Anakin Skywalker, horribly scared with yellow eyes rimmed with blood, but there was no doubt. He was Leia's father.

" _Leia? Leia?_ " a voice called in the distance.

Leia was suddenly back in the _Mirrorbright_ , staring at the ceiling. Luke was shaking her.

"Leia?" Luke looked very concerned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You kind of blacked out. I get what happened to me and Ezra now. I was out for a bit, too, but you've been out for over an hour." He looked to the viewport. "I think the suns are setting."

"Mom should be here and minute, then," Leia replied, sitting up. Desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. If she can find us."

"Leia, what was in your vision?" Ezra asked.

 _Poodoo_ , she thought. _You had to bring that up, Bridger?_

"I saw that fight you talked about, on Malachor. Was the guy that you escaped with Kanan?"

"Yeah," Ezra looked wistful. "That was Kanan alright."

The sound of another ship setting down near them caused everyone to go to the airlock to see who had come.


End file.
